


Manifolds and Sunscreen

by lauriegilbert



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: A prompt from a friend who asked for Big Bang Theory; Penny and Sheldon, with sunburn and geometry.
Kudos: 1





	Manifolds and Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on LJ July 21st, 2009.

Penny walked into the apartment, heading directly for the bathroom. The four men sitting around the television watching Babylon 5 with commentary didn't even bother hitting pause as she walked by, instead following her with their eyes until she'd disappeared once more.

"She's in our bathroom, Leonard. What is she doing in our bathroom?"

"I don't know," Leonard groaned in a voice that was filled with the pain of knowing a painful few minutes was about to happen. "Why don't you do something that makes sense, like ask her instead of me?"

Sheldon stared. "You expect me to ask her? Me?" He gestured to the multiple notebooks he had spread across his lap, on the table in front of him, and behind Howard. "I am in the middle of complex geometry here. Asking Penny why she is in our bathroom would distract my brain from the equations I am working on, these same equations that involve complex manifolds and that-"

"Uh, Penny?" Leonard called out, interrupting the rant he'd heard twice already that day. "Whatcha doing in there?"

Penny stuck her head out into the hallway. "Looking for some aloe lotion. You have some, right? I got burnt at the beach and my skin's redder than Koothrappali's face when he tries to talk to me sober."

"I have some at my place," Howard called out, "and I'd be happy to help you apply it in any and all of your affected areas."

"Manifolds!" Sheldon called out loudly, trying to focus on his work. With a sigh Leonard paused the dvd and went to help Penny find some lotion.


End file.
